


An Offer On The Table

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Still don't own 'em; don't make any money<br/><b>Beta:</b> Unbeta'd. I apologize in advance for any mistakes<br/><b>Summary:</b> Danny wakes up in Steve's bed the morning after they finally succumb to their mutual attraction<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	An Offer On The Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatwasJustaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/gifts).



> This was written as a reward for [](http://thtwzjustadream.livejournal.com/profile)[**thtwzjustadream**](http://thtwzjustadream.livejournal.com/) for her entry in a recent Weekend Challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**. Dreamy's prompt was: _Danny waking up his first morning staying at Steve's, all confused that first second, and Steve reminding him where he is_. This has already been posted at the comm.

Danny blinked his eyes, and clicked his tongue against the taste of morning, frowning at the remembered edge of a dream. He blinked again, aware that the ceiling above him was not his own. Gentle movement against his back told him he wasn't alone, and for a stunned moment he couldn't remember how he'd ended up …

"Morning, sleepyhead," murmured in familiar tones brought some of it back.

"Uh… morning," Danny rasped, turning over and shifting to sitting, aware of the blush that filled his cheeks.

Steve tilted an eyebrow at him, his gaze uncertain, from where he sat propped against the headboard, the newspaper he'd been perusing falling to his sheet-covered lap. "You okay?"

Danny lifted the sheet to see if he was wearing anything; the lack confirmed that he hadn't imagined any of what he was just remembering. "I'm good," he confirmed, running a hand back through his bed-head and smiling awkwardly at Steve. "You?"

Steve smiled broadly. "I'm more than just good." He leaned towards Danny, his hand stroking along Danny's jaw line as he moved in closer.

"Hey." Danny pulled away, sliding out of bed and grabbing at his shorts as he made a beeline for the bathroom. "Morning breath," he explained over his shoulder.

In the bathroom, he took care of the immediate need of his bladder, pulling the shorts on afterward and washing his hands as he studied himself in the mirror. "Are you completely mad?" he asked his guilty-looking reflection. "What on earth were you thinking?"

"Danno?" Steve's voice sounded hollow outside the door. "Who are you talking to? You want pancakes for breakfast?"

How could Steve be acting so casually? Okay, so there had been a discussion last night before they'd wound up in bed together, but they had both been drinking – albeit not excessively – and the details were a little hazy now. Was this a one-time thing?

Danny remembered the way Steve's thumb rubbing against his wrist had send shivers of pleasure through him that he hadn't been able to hide, and there had been no denying the mutual attraction at that point, but… the exact conversation that followed had been tinged by such strong need that Danny had let his cock lead the way for once, despite his better judgment.

"Danny?"

Surprised out of his memory and into the present by the worried tone of Steve's voice, Danny cleared his throat. "Uh… I'm okay. Pancakes… uh… look I… I should go." He hurriedly rinsed his mouth and gazed about as if he expected the rest of his clothes to be in here. That's right; they were probably still draped across the furniture and halfway up the stairs…

When Danny yanked open the bathroom door, the last thing he expected was Steve still to be there; he hadn't replied to Danny's last words, after all. Danny almost leapt through the ceiling at the sight of Steve standing there, eyes wide, dressed in beach shorts and a t-shirt.

"You're reconsidering, aren't you?" Steve asked when Danny had pushed his heart back down his throat.

"Reconsidering?"

Steve looked hopeful. "Yeah, I…"

"Maybe I drank more than I thought…" Danny started.

"Christ." Steve wiped a hand over his face and turned away. "I should have known."

"Wait." Danny held up a hand. "Look, Steve, I wanted it, so don't go thinking you pushed me into it. I just… what did we agree last night?"

Steve glanced back over his shoulder. "You're okay with what happened?"

"If you must know, I'm kinda embarrassed." Danny found his t-shirt on the back of a chair and slid it over his head. "I don't make a habit of going with guys, and I just… I let my libido get the better of me last night. That thing you did with the thumb on my wrist? That's kinda…" He waggled his head, afraid that admitting it could be his downfall with Steve. "It's one of those spots."

Steve's grin was back in full force. Christ, the guy was like a little kid sometimes, but the smile was infectious, and Danny couldn't resist how it made him feel any more than he could resist the gentle touch of a thumb stroked across his pulse.

"I found your kryptonite, didn't I?"

"Yeah, yeah," Danny groused, smiling all the same. "Don't let it go to your head. Just tell me that I didn't agree to a one night stand?"

"You seriously don't remember?"

"Just put me out of my misery, you oaf. Then maybe I'll agree to the pancakes."

Steve headed for the door and spoke over his shoulder as he went down the stairs, Danny trailing behind. "You, if I recall correctly, told me it was about time, and if I could take an order in bed – unlike at work – you'd be happy to become my master for as long as I wanted."

Danny nearly bit his tongue in surprise as he stopped dead in his tracks at the top of the stairs. "What?"

Steve was collecting bits of clothing on the way downstairs, and turned at the bottom to wink back at Danny. "You should see your face, babe."

"I hate you," Danny told him as he descended. At the bottom, he grabbed for his jeans out of Steve's hands and pulled them on.

Steve was still grinning when Danny straightened up. "You're so easy sometimes."

Danny rolled his eyes as he marched past Steve into the kitchen. "Like last night?"

"Yep. But I'm glad you were."

Before Danny could turn to offer a reply, Steve's arms had wrapped around him from behind and he was kissing the side of Danny's neck. Danny groaned, tilting his head to offer better access. Steve kept nuzzling, which was rapidly turning Danny's knees to jelly.

Steve's lips sent shivers through Danny as he spoke again. "More kryptonite, if I'm not mistaken."

A memory from last night surfaced in Danny's head and he grinned as he turned in Steve's arms, pressing himself closer and nibbling at Steve's earlobe.

"F-fuck…" Steve let out shakily.

Danny sucked the earlobe, feeling the tremble right through Steve's body at the action, and then pulled away. "Now, where are those pancakes you promised?"

Steve's eyes pupils looked huge and his breathing had sped up. "Pancakes?"

"I believe last night's agreement was that you'd suggest pancakes for breakfast if you thought this was going somewhere, and if I finished my 'freak-out' and agreed within half an hour, we'd consider 'us' on the table."

"On the table?" Steve glanced at it like he was hoping Danny would consider it for more than breakfast.

"And you have the nerve to laugh at me for the wrist thing? You, my friend, can't remember your own name right now, can you?" He knew his grin was wide, but now he'd remembered more of last night he was feeling pretty confident.

Steve shook his head, taking two steps forward and maneuvering Danny backwards until he hit the edge of the table. He gave Danny a waggle of his eyebrows as he reached for his wrist, planting a very sensuous kiss on Danny's eager lips as his thumb began to move on _that_ spot once again. 

The offer 'on the table' was suddenly looking better than the pancakes.

Besides, there would plenty of time for them later.

~//~


End file.
